


Sunset Waltz

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A hint of spice, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Promnis - Freeform, Promnis Week 2018, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: Prompto has never been too confident about dancing. Practice makes perfect, thinks Ignis.





	Sunset Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizzwhizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/gifts).



> Another unposted Promnis Week fic. This one was for the prompt: dancing. Decided to dig it up and post it because I feel bad about dumping that last pile of angst on everyone. So here, have some fluff. Also, gifted to me best bud, Gizzwhizz. I wanted to gift this one to you a long time ago when we first gushed over that headcanon of the boys dancing in their kitchen. This one is for you. Thanks for igniting that writing spark, and sorry that it took so long. And yes, they are dancing to "Sunset Waltz". Because I adore that song.

Prompto hummed quietly to himself, idly polishing one of his pistols with an old tattered rag. He leaned on his elbows against the small table that Ignis used for meal prep, mind wandering with the repetitive movements of his rag-swaddled hand. He mirrored the rhythm with his boot, tapping the toe against the surface of the Haven.

Ignis had been in a good mood, today. Not that he was ever excessively grumpy, or anything. At least, not without some kind of reason. But something about Iggy seemed extra chipper when they all sat down for lunch. It lingered in his words when he wished Noctis and Gladio a safe drive on their trip to visit Iris, a low hum of warmth resonating through his accented voice. It glittered in his eyes as he wandered around camp, tidying and organizing their supplies with  few extra flourishes in his movements.

Maybe he’d had a little extra coffee. A caffeine-induced burst of cheeriness?

Whatever the reason, it brought a smile to Prompto, seeing his boyfriend so happy. He was just about finished with his maintenance as the Haven runes flickered to life in the fading twilight. The bluish glow reflected off the smooth, freshly polished metal of his gun as he set the beloved weapon down and looked up at the darkening sky. 

Noct and Gladio should be back, soon. Off the roads before nightfall and just in time to put in dinner suggestions for Iggy. Folding the soiled rag into a wrinkled little square, Prompto looked up from the table and frowned. Speaking of Iggy… where the heck was the guy? When was the last time he’d seen-

Prompto yelped as sleek hands slipped around his waist, deftly spinning him around until he faced the culprit. Well.  _ There _ he was. 

Ignis flashed the tips of his teeth in a grin, green eyes glittering in the rune light, bright with mischief.  

Prompto staggered back a few steps and pressed a hand against his heaving chest, trying to calm the panicked fluttering of his heart.

“Gods, Iggy!” he gasped, giving an exaggerated  glare. “Don't  _ do _ that. Pretty sure I almost died.”

The grin softened, as did the look in Ignis’ eyes, though neither left his face entirely. “And yet you’re still standing,” he remarked, crossing his arms as he leaned his weight on one leg.  

“Yeah.  _ Barely, _ ” Prompto huffed, turning his face away with a pout. He looked up as Ignis stepped forward, reaching out to slide both hands up his arms until they reached his shoulders. He couldn’t help but shudder under the touch, goosebumps trailing after those long, lovely fingers.

Ignis held Prompto at arms length, eyes sweeping over him until Prompto began to fidget and blush. “My apologies, dear love.”

Prompto couldn't keep another little shiver from running down his shoulders. Something about Ignis calling him “ dear love” threatened to short-circuit his heart. Ignis wasn’t the type to throw around affectionate names. Then again, Ignis wasn’t the type to sneak up on people for fun. 

Gods, he felt like he learned something new about his boyfriend every day. And how long had they been dating? Months, right? Guy had to run out of surprises before too long. 

Prompto opened his mouth to ask just what Ignis was doing, but stopped as Ignis shifted his hands. One fell to wrap firmly around Prompto’s waist, while the other drifted to the side to grasp one of his own hands. He gave a nervous little hum as Ignis tugged him closer, bringing them nearly chest to chest. Ignis felt so warm against him, solid and  _ right _ . 

He thought he could feel Iggy’s heartbeat, the rhythm fast and fluttery. But... maybe it was just his own, trying to beat it’s way out of his ribs. He swallowed hard, lifting his eyes to peer up at Ignis. 

“Umm, Iggy?”

Ignis leaned in to plant a quick peck on his nose. “Apologies for surprising you.” He cocked his head with a smile, this one softer. Maybe even a little shy.  “Sometimes I find you entirely too difficult to resist. And today...” Ignis’ hand fled from Prompto’s waist, plunging into the back pocket of his dress pants. “I have decided to indulge.”

Before Prompto could ask exactly what that meant, music started playing from Ignis’ phone, a pleasant melody with an easy rhythm. The words died in his throat as Ignis began to move, tugging his captive along with him. 

“Iggy, Wait! I-I’ve never- I can't dance!” Prompto clung to Ignis, his feet planted until Ignis paused. He was going to look like a pathetic klutz in front of his boyfriend. His graceful, perfect boyfriend who could probably dance like a professional. Probably aced all of his royal lessons at the Citadel. At age five.

Ignis smiled and gave Prompto’s hand a squeeze, the picture of gentle patience. “Then we had best practice before Noctis’ wedding. I'll admit I’ve looked forward to sharing a proper dance with you.” He straightened his shoulders with a nod, guiding Prompto to do the same. “ You don’t need to impress me. Now, just concentrate on the steps. I'll lead.”

Spluttering in surprise, Prompto stumbled after him in a messy waltz, nearly tripping over both of their shoes.  _ Probably scuffing the hell out of them,  _ he thought, looking down. In the shadowy twilight, he couldn't see any damage. 

Giving up, he tried to focus on following Ignis, his posture stiff and his movements twitchy. None of this felt natural. How did Ignis know what to do? How did he move so perfectly, so confidently?  

“Relax, darling. Try to loosen up,” Ignis instructed. 

“Ha. Relax. Yeah, because that’s something I’m  _ totally _ good at,” Prompto mumbled, his leg bumping against Ignis’. He tried to move away, until he remembered that Iggy had by the hand and waist. 

Trapped. Iggy had him totally trapped. 

Ignis glided over the the Haven surface with smooth, sweeping steps, humming softly with the music. Prompto tried to follow, to loosen up as Ignis had told him, but his limbs just wouldn't listen. More than once his boots scraped across the Haven as he accidentally moved in the opposite direction of Ignis, dragging them both off course. And he definitely just stepped on Iggy’s foot. Again.

If Ignis cared, he didn't show it. Instead, his attention rested solely on Prompto, his eyes staring into his partner’s with an open fondness that made heat rise in his partner’s cheeks. It wasn't often that Ignis wore his adoration so openly. 

Prompto swallowed, shifting a fraction of an inch closer, his free hand draping over the back of Ignis’ neck. Maybe… maybe this wasn't so bad. Bit by bit, Prompto felt some of the tension leave his muscles. Not all of it, but just enough to let him start to enjoy himself.

Ignis must have sensed his ease. He gave Prompto a quick twirl that threw him off balance, sending him careening toward the ground. Prompto yelped as he felt himself tip backwards, reaching out to claw at Ignis with both hands. 

Somehow, Ignis managed to turn the botched maneuver into a mostly graceful dip, catching Prompto by the waist and shoulders. A surprised noise bubbled up in his throat as Ignis lowered his head, pressing a warm kiss to the freckles on his shoulder.

As Ignis guided him back upright and across their improvised dance floor, he nuzzled his cheek against Prompto’s jaw, clearly not satisfied with his last little burst of affection. And he didn’t even miss a step. 

Prompto didn’t even have the time to feel jealous. He shivered as soft lips traced up his jawline, stopping near the top of his ear. Heat flooded through him when he felt teeth nip at the sensitive area. If Ignis hadn't had such a steady grasp on him he would have collapsed to the ground.

“I-I ggy! Stop!” Prompto protested, squirming. “You're gonna get me all worked up….” He didn’t know what was shaking more, his voice or his legs.

“Hmmm… wouldn't want that now, would we?” Ignis murmured. Prompto could almost  _ hear _ Ignis’ smile, could feel it curl against his skin as Ignis brushed his lips over Prompto’s ear one last time. 

“Not fair, you tease!” Prompto yelped, shivering as Ignis pulled away. Disentangling one of his hands from Ignis’, he reached to brush his fingers over the side of Ignis’ neck, right below his jaw. Ignis’ weak spot. “This game just went into two-player mode!”

Ignis grinned and twirled Prompto again, forcing him to throw his arm out instead, desperate to keep his balance. Thwarted, Prompto let out a frustrated growl.

“Getting a little distracted?” Ignis murmured, peering at Prompto from over the top of his glasses. The lighting from the Haven runes made them look illuminated from within and Prompto had to take a moment to realize what Iggy had said.

“Yeah, well… I like kissing and stuff a lot more. I’d like to think I’m a bit better at it? Than this?” He shook his head with a sigh, his eyes falling down to his scuffed boots. “You know I can't dance...”

“That's why I'm helping you learn,” Ignis murmured, gently taking Prompto’s chin between thumb and forefinger. He tilted it up until their eyes met again and smiled, the light in his own eyes softening. “At the moment, I don’t quite  _ care _ whether you can dance. I only wish to enjoy your company.” He pulled Prompto closer, smoothing his hand down Prompto’s lower back, his fingertips trailing over his spine. “I like feeling you move.”

Prompto’s cheeks felt like they were combusting, and he was suddenly hyper aware  of every inch of his clumsy limbs. Ignis liked--? But how? He wasn't even graceful, or anything. He was a flailing klutz.  _ Iggy _ was the one with all of the style and poise.

Ignis must have noticed his disbelief, because he pressed a finger to Prompto’s lips before he could speak.

“Experience or not, you are a fine partner. I wouldn’t have anyone else at my side,” Ignis said, brushing a stray wisp of hair from Prompto’s face.

Prompto bit his lip, trying to conceal a grin as he gazed up at Ignis through his lashes. “You sure about that? You and Gladio seem like you’d make a good team.”

“You’d be surprised,” Ignis said with a hum, his smile curling.

“Wait. What!?” Prompto took a step back, eyes round as he stared at Ignis. “Gladio? Gladio can  _ dance _ ?”

Ignis let out a small chuckle, closing his eyes. “Who do you think practiced with him? We took our lessons simultaneously. Per the King’s request. Clarus’, as well,” he added. “They hoped that I could instill a little patience and grace in my partner.” Ignis let out a laugh. “A rather stressful endeavor. I much prefer your company.  _ You _ are much lighter on your feet. And on the eyes.”

Without another word, Ignis tilted his head, pulling Prompto in for a kiss. The minty, masculine smell of Ignis’ cologne surrounded Prompto as he melted against his boyfriend.He didn’t even try to hide the contented sigh.

Ignis let his hands roam through Prompto’s hair, twining his fingers through the longer layers near the back of his neck. Wrapping his arms around the firmness of Ignis’ chest, Prompto tilted his head for a better angle and lost himself in the slow, passionate press of lips, all thoughts of dancing quickly forgotten.

“Ugh… Is this what you guys do when we’re not around?”

Prompto jerked backwards at the sound of Noctis’ voice, whirling to see him and Gladio walking toward the Haven. Ignis untangled himself with a heavy sigh.

“An innocent dance lesson is hardly the worst we could get up to,” he drawled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Looked real ‘innocent’, to me,” Gladio said with a chuckle, grinning as Prompto’s face went red.

“Dude, it was just kissing. It’s not… It’s not like we were… W-we weren’t doing anything--”

“Chill, Prompto. He’s just giving you a hard time,” Noctis said, elbowing Gladio. “You and Iggy are allowed to have your fun. Gods know Specs could use it.”

“Careful, Noct. I may well decide on vegetable stew for dinner,” Ignis said with a sniff, heading over to his cooking station. Before he left Prompto’s side, he trailed his fingers across the blond’s upper arm, spreading goosebumps over his skin for the second time that night. 

“You were lovely. As always,” Ignis whispered.

Prompto swallowed, watching Ignis walk across the Haven. The way his spine curved from broad shoulders to trim waist, contours accentuated by that perfectly tailored shirt. Even just walking across camp, his whole body moved with a smooth grace. Like he was still dancing.

*    *   *

Ignis stood in silence on the old Haven, the lights long gone out as the ancient blessing faded, leaving the old site as nothing more than a simple rock. He turned with his face toward the sun, unable to see the first of its light in ten long years, but taking comfort in the fact that it was there. 

Prompto strode across the warm stone to stand next to him. He turned his eyes toward the man that he'd loved throughout their days of adventure and their long night of survival. Even at 32 with the stray grey hair, with a few new lines on his face and the scars from a sacrifice made in what felt like another life, Ignis was still  _ stunning _ . 

Prompto smiled, moving to face Ignis. His boyfriend tracked his movements with a tilted head, a questioning smile on scarred lips. Prompto took Ignis’ hands in his own, pausing to press a kiss to the knuckles of each before resting one over his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Ignis’ waist and squeezed their linked hands. 

Wordlessly, Prompto began to move, dancing the steps of a slow, simple waltz. Steps they had practiced many an evening, again and again until Prompto learned. They had stopped after the world went dark for Ignis. He closed his eyes as the sun warmed his cheeks and hummed a familiar tune, the one that Ignis loved to dance to.

Ignis faltered, hands clinging to Prompto as his boots scuffed over the uneven surface.

“Prompto, I-- I am afraid I'm out of practice. It's been years...”

Prompto looked up at Ignis, at this beautiful man he'd found and fought through fear and suffering and years of darkness and daemons to stand beside. He smiled, pulling Ignis closer.

“You don't need to impress me. Just concentrate on the steps. I'll lead.”


End file.
